Safe and Sound
by Nadia Black
Summary: Eren se ha quedado sin padres por culpa de los titanes. Mikasa ha perdido a su familia dos veces. Armin se quedó huérfano, incluso su abuelo ha muerto. Ya no tienen a nadie, sólo el uno al otro. Eren lo sabe, por eso las palabras de Kruger se han vuelto una máxima en su vida: que Armin y Mikasa estén sanos y salvos. [Songfic de la canción 'Safe and Sound' de Taylor Swift]


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Isayama-sensei y Kodansha_

 _Canción original: Taylor Swift y Civil Wars_

* * *

La tela nocturna se mostraba inerte, ni una luz celestial iluminaba el distrito de Trost. Ni siquiera la luna se había dignado en aparecer.

Sólo había soledad y silencio.

Hasta que un juramento se levantó de la tierra.

Tres niños, abrazados por la orfandad, habían levantado sus voces para prometer entregar sus corazones a la humanidad, en honor de todo los que se les había arrebatado.

Pero ahora todo volvía a estar en silencio.

Eren miró a su mejor amigo, quien después de sus decididas palabras, mantenía la vista sobre aquel viejo sombrero, con una mezcla de coraje y temor junto con una aterradora decisión, que sobrepasaba sus escasos once años. Aunque su corazón estaba lleno de rencor y odio, sabía que estos sentimientos eran ajenos a su querido amigo. _Aún estaba fresca la pérdida y la tristeza._

La noche avanzaba, pero ninguno de los tres se movía, aunque la hora de ir al hogar de los refugiados se acercaba. Su hermana adoptiva, Mikasa, intentó decir algo pero Armin se le adelantó:

\- No quiero ir… No... No me dejen solo, por favor – Susurró sin levantar la vista.

Aunque todos los que yacían en _ese_ lugar habían perdido algo, los huérfanos eran los más humillados. Y ahora… ahora… El niño se encogió sobre sus rodillas, mientras un ligero sollozo se escuchó. El miedo se cernía sobre los hombros del pequeño.

Ahora todos serían humillados. Ahora estaban solos.

\- Claro Armin, nos quedaremos aquí. – Dijo con voz decidida, mientras se sentaba a su lado. – No temas.

Mikasa, sintió frío.

 _La fría soledad._

Eren vio a su hermana adoptiva acercarse, mientras apretaba la gruesa bufanda sobre su cuello y labios al tiempo que se sentaba a su otro lado; el niño la acercó a él.

Así los tres estarían juntos.

\- _Sólo cierren los ojos_ …

Les dijo. El frío acrecentó, como si quisiera arrancarles lo único que tenían.

Armin apretó los párpados.

Pero lo que vio, fue terrible. Gritos y sangre. Pérdidas y caos a su alrededor. La Muerte caminaba lentamente frente a ellos, sin que nadie pudiera detenerla. Aquella jaula de piedra que tanto habían despreciado ahora se había quebrantado, llevándose todo lo que tenían… Su vida, su felicidad…

 _Su familia._

El niño no pudo contenerse más. El llanto comenzó como un susurro, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a crecer, hasta que se escuchaba atravesar el cielo nocturno. Posó su rostro sobre el hombro de su amigo, pero vanamente acalló su tristeza.

Mikasa, quien había perdido a su familia dos veces, fue abatida por el frío. Mientras los lamentos de Armin tocaban su corazón. Unas lágrimas asomaron de sus ojos, mientras derramaban el dolor que hacía tiempo se había resistido a soltar.

Eren fue ensordecido por la pérdida y la orfandad. Miró a sus amigos, ambos asolados por esa soledad que intentaba conquistarlos. Pero él no iba a permitirlo.

Entrecruzando sus manos con ellos, las apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- _Sólo cierren los ojos… Nadie les hará más daño… -_

Las palabras de Eren, fueron ahogadas por el llanto.

Era cierto, Eren lo había perdido todo. Mikasa también. Y Armin ya no tenía a nadie.

Ahora sólo se tenían el uno a los otros.

Ahora ellos eran una familia.

 _\- En la mañana estaremos… sanos y salvos._

Mientras el llanto disminuía, el sol comenzaba a levantarse. Así lo recordaba Eren. De aquello han pasado cinco años.

Pero, como si fuera ayer, Eren los veía delante de sí… Dormidos, con las lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas y tomados de la mano.

Hoy, el cielo nocturno también estaba sobre ellos.

Pero las cicatrices eran profundas, inmortales. Sobre Mikasa, sobre Armin.

Sobre él.

Nuevamente se acercó a ellos, y en silencio les pidió que se volvieran a sentar, como antaño, recargados en la pared. Lo único que ahora los soportaba.

Los tres amigos se tomaron de las manos, como la familia que eran.

Alzaron los ojos.

Ahora el cielo era estrellado. Pero el tiempo estaba contado.

Armin miró con pesadez las luces celestiales, mientras el peso de una vida sobre sus hombros era inquietante.

Mikasa volvía a cubrirse del frío, mientras el temor a quedarse sola de nuevo la arrastraba al abismo de sus pensamientos.

Pero Eren volvió a asirlos a él.

 _Sólo cierren los ojos…_

Aquellas palabras en la memoria de ellos, los hizo bajar sus párpados, deseando olvidarse del mundo.

 _El sol pronto se asomará…_

Eren pensó en esas palabras, recuerdos de otro, recuerdos suyos. Que ahora se volvían una máxima en su vida

" _Salvar a Armin y Mikasa…"_

Sí, eso haría, así tuviera que dar su vida, los salvaría…

Se abrazó a ellos, quienes lo cubrieron con sus brazos.

 _Estarán sanos y salvos._

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo un songfic y debo decir que es el primero que escribo, por lo que espero que les guste.**_

 _ **La inspiración para esta pequeña historia vino por un gif que encontré el cual citaba algunas estrofas de esta canción.**_

 ** _Por el momento eso es todo, dejen sus comentarios por favor._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


End file.
